A Reversal of Fate
by Dark BellaXEdward4ever
Summary: What happens when Draco ends up being sorted into gryffindor, and harry into slytherin? What about the mysterious necklace that only slytherin himself could open, yet harry succeds in opening. The scar hidden on dracos wrist identical to harrys?...


Tap… Tap… Tap…

A very sleepy and groggy voice slowly said, "Come in". The door to a very large and exquisitely furnished room opened. In peeked a platinum blonde head of hair followed by a pair of silver grey eyes. The face of a woman followed then the rest of her. She walked over to the large black velvet covered bed and smiled fondly at the usually pin straight but now messy blond hair of her son.

Draco opened one eye just a crack and upon seeing that it was his mother, slowly sat up and yawned. He finally opened both eyes and noticed that it wasn't even fully bright outside. He couldn't even smell the coffee that the house elf normally prepared for his father in the morning.

"Mother… What time is it?" She smirked at him and replied, "It is half past 7:00 in the morning".

Draco pondered for a moment then asked with a slight glare at his mother, "Then, why am I being woken up at such an ungodly hour?" His mother just smiled again and pulled out a long black box from behind her back.

"Happy eleventh Birthday Draco. We had Ollivander custom make this for you so it would be here for you today." Draco's eyes lit up with excitement. '11 years old today. Wow', He thought to himself. 'So I guess I'm going to Hogwarts this year.'

He opened the box with gentle hand and gasped when he saw the wand inside. It was deep black and about 11 inches long. Slender and covered with small traces of gold up and down the sides of it. He picked it up and the second his hand made contact with it he felt the warm connection of the magic running through his arm to his mind.

Draco set the wand back into the box and wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug. He cried, "Thank You so much Mother. Love you. Love you, love you." Narcissa smiled and said, "I love you too son."

A knock was suddenly heard at the door and another blond head could be seen peeking around the corner of the door. Lucius Malfoy entered the room and smiling, he said, "I hope I'm not intruding son. Happy eleventh Birthday."

He pulled out a small square box and handed it to his son. Draco took it and opened it with excitement. Inside, nestled upon a cushion of black silk, was a deep silver ring with a large onyx stone set into it with the Malfoy crest emblazoned around the edges of the ring. Draco gasped in awe. His father spoke and said, "Well, don't just stare at it Draco, Put it on." Draco reached down to the ring and lifted it up. It was much lighter than it looked and was cool upon his finger. When he looked down at the onyx stone he could see a faint purple glow emanating from within.

He looked questioningly at his father who replied, "That stone is enchanted to always remind you of how much we love you. As long as that stone glows you shall know that we support you and love you through everything."

Draco sat back and felt a slight tear roll down his face. He jumped up and hugged his father around the waist and kept saying, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

His father chuckled and then said, "Now son, why don't you get dressed and then we shall head down to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your school supplies. If you are to wear that Malfoy family crest we shall have to make sure you uphold the name in every way, especially your public appearance." With that he smiled once again at his son and beckoned his wife who gave Draco a kiss on his forehead and followed her husband out the door.

Draco snapped his fingers once and called out to their house elf dobby. Dobby appeared and said, "What would young master ask of dobby?" Draco said, "I need a hot bath to be run and then for you set out a pair of fine clothes. We are going out." The house elf nodded, "Yes master" And then disappeared.

Forty minutes later, three Malfoy left the manor by floo and headed towards Diagon alley where a certain young harry potter was strolling there for the first time in his life.

Harry Potter having finally received his letter for Hogwarts from Hagrid was both shocked, but also excited about the prospect of being a wizard.

He was currently being escorted by Hagrid, which was nice he supposed because he knew next to nothing about wizardry, yet he also just wanted to be able to roam freely for himself about Diagon Alley.

Harry followed Hagrid about until he finally left to go get two ice creams for both of them at which point he paid madam malkin for his robes and asked if she would please hold on to them for him until he returned.

Harry stepped out of the shop and chose a random street to follow and was soon bombarded with countless shops selling anything and everything magical he could've ever dreamed up. He finally chose one that looked rather shabby, 'Like me I suppose', Harry thought.

He entered it and found himself in what looked like an antique store of sorts although everything was extremely expensive and looked very rare. He wandered through the almost empty shop until his eyes alighted upon a deep silver necklace with a heavy black onyx gem set into it.

He walked over to it and quickly looking around to make sure no one was watch reached out and took it from the case and held in in his hands. He had expected it to be rather cool, yet harry found that it was quite pleasant to the touch.

They metal seemed almost to shift beneath his hands like liquid silver, and as he stared into the onyx gem, he could make out a deep emerald glow coming from within. Harry leaned even closer and stared hungrily into the green light. It seemed to fill him with deep warmth but also a tinge of iciness.

Suddenly the light from the stone intensified and a beam of green light shot out he followed it's beam and saw that it was forming the sign of a serpent in all emerald and silver light.

Harry suddenly heard a cry, "Wha- How did you do this?"

The storekeeper ran over to harry and looked in awe at him and the necklace. "That necklace has been lying here in this store for decades, completely dormant."

Harry didn't know what to say, but ventured, "Sir, What exactly is this necklace, I mean I just held it and it started warming up and glowing."

The storekeeper answered, "That stone is connected directly to Salazar slytherin. Only a true descendant of his could have hoped to revive it. What is your name?"

Harry started to answer but before he could finish three blond people, a woman, a man, and their son he presumed, came over to stand next to the storekeeper.

The man said to him, "Tayven, may I ask why you are being so loud over here? My wife and I are finding it very distracting. Tayven replied, "Lucius, this boy has just revived the stone of slytherin. By himself"

Lucius gasped and turned to face harry and the still glowing stone. He spoke with precision, "Boy, What is your name?"

Harry shakily replied, "Harry Potter, sir."

When Lucius and the storekeeper's faces turned ashen, he figured that this was definitely not a good place to be, so he stuffed the necklace into his pocket and ran out of the shop before they could try and stop him.

Lucius attempted to run out after the boy but when he made it out of the shop not a trace of the boy could be seen.

He sighed and turned to face the voice of his voice who was standing behind him. "Lucius… Surely that couldn't have been _the harry Potter_ of legend, who defeated our lord?"

Lucius replied, "It was, Cissa. Did you see how he was completely just as bewildered about the fact that magic had happened as us at the stone? Only someone living a sheltered life such as him could have had no idea about that type of magic." Narcissa then asked, "But then how could he, of all people, have activated slytherin's stone?" "I do not know Cissa, but I do know that we should keep quiet about this; wait and see how it will progress if it even does when he is at Hogwarts. I shall make sure myself that Tayven does not speak of this either."

Draco pulled on his father's arm and asked, "Father, what is going on?" Lucius sighed and said, "I do not know Draco, I do not know…"

Harry after racing through sever back alleys finally found himself back in front of the clothing store and went inside to claim his clothes, he sat outside of the store and Hagrid came running up eventually, "Harry! There you are? Where have you been?"

Harry put on an innocent face and said, "Hagrid, I have been here the whole time. You just ran off suddenly crying my name." Hagrid looked puzzled for a moment but then sighed and said, "Oh. Sorry harry. Must be me memory? Is there anything I can do for you before we leave Diagon alley?" Harry thought for a moment and then realized he could use this to his advantage.

"Hagrid, I really, really don't want to go back to the Dursleys. Couldn't you please, please get me a room at the leaky cauldron?" He put on his best puppy dog face and Hagrid sighed in defeat. "Alright harry. I'll see what I can do."

Harry, both happy about his living quarters for the next few days and bewildered at the same time about the necklace incident, followed the half-giant to the leaky cauldron Inn.


End file.
